Darth Vader
Being the head of Imperial Military, Darth Vader was formerly the anxious Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker until he was seduced to the Dark Side by Darth Sidious. Though he was promised that his wife, Padme, was to be kept safe if he joined the Dark Side, she died during child birth after Skywalker was horribly wounded in a fight by his former master, forcing him to forever be clad in his iconic, black life support suit. DescriptionEdit Vader stands at a massive size, towering over almost all who approaches him. His overall clothing is pitch black with a tunic and silver respiratory control box, having a chained cape drape over the back of his torso and heavy boots. His most iconic feature is his skull like mask and cranium protecting, reflective helmet that jabs down from the back of his head down to the summit of his robotic neck. The only thing that lights up this literal shadow of a mid fourty year old man is his scarlet, humming lightsaber blade stabbing out of his hand-made hilt when he is ready for combat. GameplayEdit Fitting his massive stature, Vader is a complete skyscrapper of pure power and brute strength with concentrated bursts of the Force backing him up. Armed with his red lightsaber and his strong connection with the Dark Side of the Force, Vader is truly one of the most powerful characters in the game, with a few downsides such as his slow speed, and is worthy of the entitlement of a "Knight". List of MovesEdit SPECIAL ATTACKS: * Lightsaber Lunge: Vader thrusts forward with a hot energy fueled light saber blade pointed out. (10% damage) * Saber Sling: Skywalker chucks his saber at his enemy and uses the force to pull the hilt back into his gloved, robotic hand. (10% damage) * Skywalker's Sphere: Anakin launches a ball of lethal force energy out of his metallic palms towards his opponent. (11% damage) * Hilt Hit: Vader stabs the tip of his saber into the ground before using the force the slam his rival's head into the hilt. He then uses the force to yank the saber out of the floor and stab them into his opponent's stomach. * Shin Slice: Vader slices his saber at his opponent's shins before kneeing them into their double overed torso. GRAB: * Regular: Skywalker uses the Force to utilize his iconic force choke, wrapping a ring of dark magic around his enemy's throat and making them hover over him and get mercilessly strangled before getting tossed fowards. (7% damage) * Reverse: Skywalker uses the Force to utilize his iconic force choke, wrapping a ring of dark magic around his enemy's throat and making them hover over him and get mercilessly strangled before being yanked fowards. (7% damage) Tag FormEdit A stormtrooper comes out of the shadows, armed with a rifle, and will attack until he is tagged out or defeated. He only has 60% health instead of the usual 100% and can only punch, kick, knee, headbutt, and fire his rifle. Proxy SkinEdit * The Jedi Council: Vader's injuries and suit fades, having Skywalker look how he did before his wounds with a head of brown hair, black Jedi tunic, and overall lighter tone. His saber is also blue and his force auras are blue as well instead of the default evil scarlet tone. His Tag Partner is a 501st, Phase II infantry clone trooper instead of a stormtrooper. GalleryEdit Vader battling Batman One of Vader's loyal stormtroopers and tag partner Category:Galen Marek/Lord Starkiller/The Secret Apprentice Of Darth Vader (Characters From The Star Wars Series (Seancrl001's Injustice Fanon Series))